


Creators AU Glitched (A Multi! AU Sans x Reader)

by Viable88



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viable88/pseuds/Viable88
Summary: You live in a creators AU. Undertale doesnt exsist, only in the fandom. One day, Undertale ceases to exsist..at all. Nobody but you remembers it. To top it all off, it seems your universe has collided with the NaJ au.Great.





	1. Chapter 1

**My POV**   
**_Ah... goodmorning, readers. Its about...4 AM. Terribly sorry to wake you, considering in a few hours youll be in Underhigh. I have to say a few things before we get started._ **

**_First case, nothing is as it seems._ **

**_Second case, you are my creator. You are a creator to many._ **

**_Third, you can stop asking questions now._ **  
**_I won't bother answering them._ **

**_Last, I love a good game._ **

Y O U R P O V

I just had an odd dream... huh. Usually, you can't read in dreams. Doesnt matter, my alarm was going off. My sister groaned-- she usually woke an hour later then I did. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, and slid the lock open to disable to alarm. She huffed and rolled over in her bed, ignoring the light of the lamp I had just turned on. Quickly, I got ready for my day at my current school- (your towns highschool name) . The day went on as usual- nothing much to note other then the cringy sancest I found occasionally while scrolling through instagram. By the time I got home, my mother and my brother were both gone- presumably to work. I shuffled up the stairs, giddy to work on my latest project. It was for my art class- I just needed to redraw an old piece of art. Rummaging through my closet, I pulled out a small red book from 3-maybe four years ago. Or, whenever the game Undertale had come out. I flipped through its many blank pages, landing on the one I was looking for. It was an old re-draw of Sans quiet literally dunking Frisk.The thing challenging about the drawing was it had to have a twist before we submitted it. I hummed, before deciding that I would draw Error dunking Frisk instead of Classical Sans. Sometimes I liked to wonder if I was in an AU myself, but I would always end up defeated. We didnt have a Mt.Ebott on the surface here, nore a legend. And nothing would make sense, like how would Toby have guessed it so quickly like that? Guessed every event, name, character... even so far as to how Sans would remember the timelines? Yeah. No doubt about it- they didn't exsist. If they did, the only AU I would be stuck in is an un accesable Creators AU. Which, fittingly enough, monsters still wouldnt exsist in that universe. My nails clicked against the floor where I sat, surrounded by old drawings or paintings. Sighing and shifted the thought away, I focused on the task at hand. Grabbing a few sketch pencils, and a larger sheet of paper-- I went to work. Hours later and a lot of paint, I had managed to not only recreate the image, but had even added several more details. Setting it off to dry, I continued with my day. Boring, but whatever.

The next day came quickly, and to my surprise a new school had just- apeared. Overnight. And, nobody seemed to notice. It was Underhigh-- yep. The one from the NaJ AU. Even stranger, all my old art of the fandom was gone... minus the most recent one. I checked online. Nobody had posted anything about Undertale... in fact, not even the game itself showed up. Like it just..vanished. My sister called me crazy all day. But something was missing. Like the part of the Creators AU was gone. They werent Creators anymore.  
Except for me.  
My profile was stocked full of Undertale fanfictions and posts. But the old views and notes were gone. I grumbled under my breath, rubbing my temples in frustration. Nobody remembered the game that gave so many hope.

I hummed, bringing uo the Underhigh school website. According to this, Underhigh was introduced to (your home town) 20 years ago. From my understanding, the NaJ AU there was never a war.  
Regardless, I wasnt going to let this chance slip. Im gunna meet my favorite characters. At least, this version of them. Not nearly as exciting, but I shoved the negative thought down and printed the sign up sheet. I rushed downstairs, catching my mum before she left. "Hey! Im trandferring to this school, so can ya just sign here?" She rolled her eyes, not even paying attention as she snatched the sheet from my hands and signed everywhere she needed to. "Enjoy school sweetheart. See you later tonight." She said flatly, to me and my sister before leaving. I looked at the filled out sheet with a small grin.  
"Sweet. To Underhigh I go."

*I know this isnt how school works but, reader just goes to Underhigh with the form, signs up and gets her schedual the same day*

"Hm... that went oddly well. Lets check my schedual!" She pulled it out from the pile of paperwork and glanced it over.  
*second note-- I really dont know how this AUs highschool goes. Mine is 4 periods, but most fanfics have 6 or 7???*  
Art  
PE  
Drama  
Lunch  
Lunch  
History  
Astrology  
Self Defence Class

Huh...the last one cant be my class. From what I know, Cross teaches this class and its strictly magic. So, guess I'll take this as an empty block?

The first bell rang, breaking me from my thoughts.  
"Oh, shit. I dont even know where art is..." I began wandering, hoping my good luck would let me find my way. Fortunatly for me, it did. I opened up the door just as the bell rang, and Ink looked over at me.

"You must be the new student! Im Mr.Ink, your art teacher. Please, inteoduce yourself!" He said cheerfully. I went to the front of the class and waved lazily.

" 'Sup. Im Y/N, the new student," Ink stared at me as he waited for the end of it. I sighed.  "Uu... I guess I like Art?" Ink smiled, satisfied.

"Alright. Take a seat next to Pallete, and todays just a free sketch day!" He pointed towards Pallete, and the giggly skeleton raised his hands in the air. Its not like I needed to be shown who he was, I still had basic knowledge of this AU. I hummed and sat down beside the excitable skeleton and took out my sketchbook.  
Sketch whatever ya want, reader. It wont make a difference in the plot.  
At the end of the class, everyone handed in their sketch, including me. I cringed at the obsessive anount of drawings of Ink. But, I had decided to draw Classic! Sans with a faded background of Genocide! Sans. Ink looked a bit wary of the gore in the background, making him uncomfertable.  
"Dont worry 'bout it, Mr.Ink." I dismissed it, and left for PE. Right about now, Fresh would be getting beat down by PJ. I decided not to interfere, but fate be it I had turned the corner to find Fresh getting thrashed.

"Oh, well now im obligated to help. Tch..." I pulled PJ quickly away from Fresh, towards Undyne in a swift motion. The toppled onto the floor, surprised. BP took quick action and threw his fist towards my face. I dont remember being good at fights, however I dodged with ease, grabbing his arm and throwing him towards the slowly getting up PJ and Undyne, as they toppled to the floor again.  
"See ya soon, idiots." I did a two finger salute, leaving all of them to get up. The five minute bell rang, and I casually walked into the main gym. I changed in the changeroom, and moved into the center of the gym with everyone else.  
"ALriGhT MAGgotS!" His glitched voice rang out, taking the attention of the entire class. Wow, the fandom was right. He was loud. But he sounds just as I thought, a usually deeper tone despite the sometimes higher twitch of sound while he spoke.  
"SiNCe We haVe a NEw kid, Y oU oNlY HaVE to dO 10 LaPS." I shrugged, and started my first lap. I was fast, however my lack of shoe grip made me slide into Fresh on my last lap.

"S-sorry!" He yelped, moving away from me.

"Nah. It was my fault, dude. " I waved it off, and jogged back to Coach Error.

"ThErEs sOmE Sp SParE ShOEs in ThE CaBiNEts. YOu clEArlY caNt RuN IN tHoSe, iDDioT."

"Its Y/N." I corrected, before changing into the new pair of shoes. Coach Error rolled his eyes, and gym class continued.

1412 WORDS


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry if updates seem slow. I update on a few different places, but i think I might just stuck to Ao3 on this one.

**...**  
YOUR POV

"AlRIIGhT yOu MaGGoTs. CLaSs iS OVeR. " Coach Error yelled, blowing his whistle before leaving the room. I watched his leave, hummjng before moving to the changerooms. NaJ!Error is a lot worse than regular Error. Id imagine regular Error wouldnt be so damn bossy. I changed back into my clothes, and left for my next class. Well, I tried to. PJ stopped me, a bandage on the side of his skull.  
"Hey, Nerd! " He yelled, pulling me backwords.  
"The fuck do you want?" I mumbled.  
"You should learn to mind your own buisness, mutt. Next time I wont go easy on you." He threatened, letting me go.  
"Ah. Fuck you too, PJ." I flipped him off, walking to my next class. Drama.  
Great.  
Yknow what else?  
PJ was behind me. Maybe he had Drama, too?  
Oh. Right. He did. But, Papyrus did too! So, I didnt care too much. I slipped inside the Drama room, sotting next to the said skeleton.  
"OH! HELLO THERE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He greeted, offering his hand. I shook it with a small smile.  
"Sup, Papyrus. Im Y/N. " I spoke lazily.  
"NYEH! DID YOU...WANT TO SIT WITH ME AT LUNCH TODAY?" Papyrus asked hopefully.  
"Sure, I dont mind. I didnt bring a lunch though, so is it cool if we stop by the lunch line first?"  
"OF COURSE I DONT MIND! IN FACT YOULL BE ABLE TO MEET MY BROTHER, SANS! " I chuckled, but paused when the bell rang out.  
"Heh. Class is starting, I think we can talk later eh?" She hummed.  Papyrus nodded, looking to the front. Ah... Mettaton. The over exagerator.  
How..classy.  
He strut into the room and struck a pose.  
"Goodmorning students~ we have a new student here today!  Ms.L/N, would you care to introduce yourself darling~?"  
"Whats the catch?" I rose a brow at him. He chuckled.  
"Smart, are you~? The catch is, you have to do it unlike you have in any other class~!" He winked and stepped to the side. I hummed, stepping up to the front of the class. I was a pretty damn good actress, so this was easy. My posture straightened, and I jut out my hip.  
"Hello darlings~" I purred, winking out into the drama room. "The names Y/N, but you can call me any day~" I flirted with the generalized class. I swayed my hips on my way back to my seat. Many of the guys had red faces, save for innocent papyrus who was staring at Mettaton. Ah, the fanfictions. They would have rejoiced seeing this.  
Mettaton grinned.  
"Fabulous, amazing darling! Alright class, today we will start auditions for Romeo and Juliette! " He clapped his metal hands together, and started passing out scripts.  
"Hey..papyrus... I bet you and Mettaton would suit the lead roles on this any day~" Papyrus turned orange, peeking over at Mettaton.  
"Y-YOU REALLY THINK SO..?" Somehow, he yelled auietly. I nodded.  
"Dude, I know so. Sadly, Mettatons already said he wont be inside this play..." I hummed grabbing my script. It..wasnt a generalized script. Mr.Mettaton leaned down infront of me.  
"Darling, you dont need to audition. Just relax until we find your Romeo~" He handed Papyrus his script and walked to the next student in line. I looked down at my script and cringed.  
Juliette. Great.  
"NYEH! Y/N YOULL DO GREAT AS JULIETTE!" Papyrus smacked my back, with a reassuring grin. I winced.  
"Yea, sure. Whatever ya say, Paps." I shrugged.  
"YOU REMIND ME OF SANS. EXCEPT, HE MAKES PUNS. " Papyrus shook his head.  
"YOU AND HIM ARE VERY LAZY!"  
I chuckled at that, knowing full well that I had adopted a few traits from Sans in my time in the fandom. His laziness, and his way of speech. Still working on the puns, though.  
The auditions went pretty quickly. I just read my lines while I could, before the lunch bell rang. Papyrus moved towards me with a grin.  
"Nyeh! Lets Go Get Some Food, Human!" He pulled me allong, towards the cafeteria.  
Moments later, we were in line. I was dancing on my toes, smiling like an idiot. I told Papyrus it was because of food, but really I wanted to meet Sans.  
"Oh I bet they have cinnibons ! Or maybe they have Pizza?" I gushed.  
"MY BROTHER SAID HE PUT MY SPAGETTI ON THE MENU! WILL YOU TRY SOME OF IT? PLEASE HUMAN!" Pap grinned as usual. I chuckled.  
"Of course ill try your spagetti, paps!" We got into the line, and i looked ahead to see sans serving a few students  
"NYEH! ILL MEET YOU AT THE TABLE!" Papyrus left the lineup. I chuckled lightly, waving goodbye. When I got up to Sans, I smiled.  
"hey, kiddo. you look pretty new, im sans. " He held out his hand with a classic, lazy grin. But his eyes looked calculative, knowing. Almost like he knew what I knew.  
"You must be Paps brother then, huh?" I smiled. "Ah, but i dont want to hold up the line. Ill just have some spagetti, please. "  He looked surprised, but handed me a bowl of spagetti anyway. When I grabbed it, however, he grabbed my wrist.  
"hey. be careful, kid. theres a lot more you dont know." His eyelights were empty, before they returned.  
"Your totals nothin kid. On the house." He let go of my wrist, and gently shoved me away from the line.  Hesitantly, I made my way back to Papyrus. Fresh, and Alphys were sitting with them.

"Sup! Im back, Paps!" I sat down beside fresh, infront of Papyrus.  
"Y-your the girl who beat up PJ!" Fresh pointed out.  
"That would be me, yea." I looked down at my spagetti, and took a bite.  
Disgusting. But managable.  
"Props to ya, paps. Its good." Fresh looked at me like I was insane, and alphys looked between us three.  
"NYEH! OF COURSE IT IS! ALPHYS, FRESH, MEET Y/N!" He introduced.  
"Thats my name dont ware it out." I chuckled.  
"N-nice to meet my savior." Fresh joked.  
"I-i im a-alphys..." the dinosaur whispered.  
"I kinda figured." I finished my pasta quickly, coughing afterwords.  
"S-sorry paps its just-- glitter isnt edible for humans..." I had a shaky smile, coughing out some glitter.  
"OH NO! HUMAN ARE YOU OK!?!?" Papyrus proceeded to freak out.  
"Y-yea just...not feelin too good..." the five minute bell rang shortly.  
"DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE?"  
"Nah... thanks though. See ya tommorow, paps." I waved him off, leaving for my next class. The feeling subsided shortly, and I dusted myself off from any glitter.  
Next up, History.  
I may just use my last spare class to try and figure out what sans was saying... I have a feeling he knows more than I do. Which should be impossible. After all, I know all there has to do with AUs. Perhaps, more indepth than even Ink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit confusing. Basically, with the NaJ AU merging with your au (the creators au) everybody’s memories faded, and collected inside the reader. Therefore, the reader believes whole heartedly that they had been the ones who created each au.
> 
> I did not, I repeat did not, create these AUs. But you’ll be glad— I am creating one. Which will be added at some point. Mleh.  
> ~Viable


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates bc my ass forgot to yesterday woop

_*_

 

 _Things_ _will_ _go_ _wrong_ , _dear_ _reader_.  
 _You_ _should_ _head_ _the_ _warnings_ _of_ _the_ _friendly_ _skeleton_.

YOUR POV  
History.  
I already knew everything about it.  
Infact, I had written it many times before...rewrote it.  
Wait. No I didnt.   
But my memorys shift, and I can vivadly remember altering each tale for each AU. Something shifted in my SOUL. I paused infront of the history room before shaking the feeling off, and entering the room. I was early, guess it wasnt the five minute bell I had heard.  
"You must be the new student." Mr.Nightmares voice was smooth, his eyelights flickering up to meet my eyes.   
"Yep. Thats me."   
"Great. You can start early on the assignment for showing up early, but I want it done by the end of class." He held up a few sheets of paper and returned to doing whatever he had been working on.   
"Aight cool." I grabbed the papers, and sat down at a desk near the front. My work was finished as the bell rang, meaning I had all class to work on whatever. I set the papers to the side, and pulled out my personal journal. I took notes of everything that had happened in the past few days, ignoring Nightmare as he droned on about the information necessary to complete the assignment. Suddenly his hand slammed against my desk, knocking my out of my train of thought. He looked irritated.   
"Care to explain what you were doing? If you didnt hear, that assignment is due today." He glared.  
"Yea. 's done already. " I moved the papers towards him and carried on with my notes.  
"How did you finish? Your a new student theres no way you would already know this by now." His eyes narroed suspiciously.  
"I did my own research. Calm down." I rolled my eyes, leaning back on my chair. "Besides, does it matter?" Nightmare sighed, taking the papers and sliding them on his desk.   
"Very well. " He continued his lesson, and I contued my notes. Exagerated some points, such as an odd feeling. New memories came and old erased. I had created this AU, and now I lived in it. I was the sole creator, now all I have to do is figure out how the NaJ au had collided with mine, and fused. Was their some glitches? I put a note below that question, noting about Sans' odd behavior. I abesentmidly tapped my pen off my desk.  
"....stop that. Its annoying, punk." Undyne, who had been sitting beside me, glared.   
"Eh. I dont care." I sheugged her off.   
"Well, what are you working on?" She was surprisingly quiet and friendly.  
"Nunya buisness. " I snapped my book shut, and flipped my hoodie up. The bell rang, and I stood up.  My next class was astronomy, but I decided to skip. Giving me two periods of free time. Sweet. I passed the cafeteria, catching Sans' blank gaze. My eyes widened and I ducked away, feeling...in danger? Something about him was off.   
I think I found the outlier here. And it isnt me.  
When Astrology class passed, I returned inside the building for the library. I hummed, opening the door and slipping inside the library. I wouldnt find much...after all, I knew everything there was to this AU. Every detail is inscribed in notebooks that littered my bedroom floor.  
"Hey! Your not supposed to be here!" Came a lighter voice. Goth.   
"They messed up my schedual. They put me for Self Defence class. Specifically the one lead by Mr.Cross." I looked up from my book at him.   
"You and I both know that class is strictly magic. Ill have it changed by tommorow. " I turned back to my book. I felt his hand calmp down on my shoulder, and I felt the dizzyness of being transported.   
"Found your new student slacking off, Mr.Cross. Have fun." Goth dissapeared, and I cringed. Mr. Cross' glare did not look happy.   
"Nice of you to join us. Please, introduce yourself." He said coldly.  
"Sup. Im Y/N. I dont belong in this class." I shrugged. Mr.Cross sighed.  
"Prinicpal Annoying Dog doesnt bring somebody to this class without reason. Now, to start, I was everybody to show me what the can do. " Well.... I cant do anything. I dont have magic. So I moved to the back of the line. Every skeleton and every monster had used their magic until it was my turn. I stood there, unamused. Was he really expecting anything? Mr. Cross sighed, and grumbled something about the principal.  
"Well; maybe you really dont belong in this class. Lets check your SOUL."   
**  
I watched him carefully as he pulled out my SOUL. It was multi coloured, and much larger than it should be.  
"Oh wow... " he muttered in awe. My soul sank back into my chest quickly, and I felt a sense of panic. Something just happened.   
It wasnt a good thing. No matter how hard Cross tried bringing out your SOUL again, it refused.   
"Guess we'll have to try again next class. Your dismissed, Y/N." I left quickly towards the cafeteria. I hadnt realized I had been walking that way until I got there. I peered inside. Sans was talking to Ink.   
The real Ink. I slipped away and ran away from the school.  
I dont know why. Why was I running? Shouldnt I be jumping at the oppertunity to meet Ink?  
No. I was the creator. Ink can't see me.   
The day ended soon after.   
_Oh god, that was only day 1._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It’s a bit shorter today, scratch that a lot but I got lazy lmao
> 
> ** I know many fanfics have this as a very private, soft moment but for the stories sake, screw that. Loves.   
> ~Viable


	4. Chapter 4

....

YOUR POV

My alarm rang out into the cold air. I hadnt slept at all, so caught up in editing details of AUs or creating new ones. I turned off the alarm and set for the day. Hesitant, of course. Ink had talked to this worlds Sans. Which means now I cant talk to one of my favorite characters! How annoying... at about 7:30 AM I boarded the bus, drawing on my sketchbook. My classic green sweaters hood was down, and I had just about ignored everybody. There was a thump, the bus had hit something. Or perhaps, someone. I peered out the window, only to see Error and Ink. They had truced, for what reason I didnt know. I pulled my hood up, sunk in my seat, and hid my drawings and such. The two skeletons boarded the bus, slowly going to the isle.  
"Hey! Mr. Ink, Coach Error, whatdya doing on our bus!?!" Pallete, who was several seats ahead of me, asked.   
"SSSHuT It KId. We WeRE LoOKInG fOR sOMeoNe. " Errors voice yelled at him. Not nearly as bad as Coach error, so Pallette wasnt really offended. Ink rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, kid! Were just here for someone!" He said cheerfully. "They probably are really good at art. Maybe about your age, oddly different?" Pallette shook his head. Thank god I hadnt interacted with him in art class, then. Error continued down the aisles until he stopped at my seat.  
"H-hey Coach error... find who y-you were looking for...?" I said quietly, nervous as I hid farther into my hoodie.

"nO. NOt YeT. " he said shortly, passing by. They had finished their check of the bus, and Error stared down at me on the way out. Almost like he knew I wasnt like the rest. I could hear them speak lowly.  
"The creator isnt here...we really could use them..." Ink said sadly. "Maybe this isnt the right AU..." I didnt hear the rest, but it basically confirmed it.  
Sans had known something different, told Ink, and now both Ink and Error were looking for me.  
Their Creator.  
Well, life goes on.   
Kinda. When Drama class came around, Papyrus had come up to me. I thought nothing of it at first, greeting him with a small smile.   
"NYEH! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO SANS YESTERDAY? SUDDENLY, HE WANTS TO MEET UP WITH YOU TODAY." He looked actually worried.   
"I didnt. But, can you relay a message to him for me?" I hummed, looking over my lines.  
"OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SEND A MESSAGE TO SANS! ...Whats The Message?"   
"Tell him that im busy, ok? Just..that im busy."   
"BUT HUMAN, YOUR NOT BUSY! YOUR SITTING WITH US AT LUNCH ARENT YOU?" I frowned.  
"No. Sorry, Paps. " I rubbed the back of my neck. "Just...busy. Promise youll send Sans the message..?" I said carefully.  
"...Okay, Human. Ill Send Sans The Message." He spoke, clearly dissapointed.   
"...Sorry." I glanced away, moving to a different seat.

And then later in history, Pallette came up to me.  
"HEY!!! Your in my art class too right!?!?" I nodded, closing my notebook.   
"So like, are you any good at it??" I smiled, pulling out my sketch book.  
"You can look, if you want to." I said calmly. He flipped through the book, stopping at a photo of himself.  
"Hey! Thats me in some weird, awesome outfit!!" He smiled widely. "Its so freakin cool!" I chuckled, leaning on my hand.   
"Yea. I draw a lot of people- I hope you dont mind."   
"Not at all! I mean just look! You even drew Mr. Ink and Coach error from this morning!" I took the book away from him quickly with a nervous smile.  
"Yea. Thought they looked epic..."  
"Yknow, I think they were looking for ya on the bus today! Maybe you should check in with them! Oh, ill go with you!" He spoke, excited.  
"Nah. Ive already talked to both of em. They were looking for someone else." I lied, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh. Well thats ok!" He smiled.   
"Maybe ill see you later...?" I smiled over at him, and nodded. His cheeks went a bit green (god I dont know how pallette blushes) and he skipped back to his desk.   
"Ms.L/N, can I please speak with you?" Came Mr. Nightmares duller voice, as he sat in his desk. I hummed in acknowledgment, moving to his desk. He was holding my assignment in his hands, flipping through the pages.  
"What is it, Mr. Nightmare...? Something wrong?" I tilted my head, trying to look at what he had been reading over.  
"Thats the thing. There isnt anything wrong. You got 100%." He handed back the graded paper, looking a bit amused.  
"Sweet. "  
"You can work on the next assignment, then." He passed a few more sheets towards me. Ugh. Is was about specific people, like W.D.Gaster who helped in the war.   
"Sure." I took the papers, and gave him a two fingered salute. His face dusted a light purple. Whats with these skeles and blushing...?  
My next class I decided to actually show up, with Mr.Dream.   
Ive always disliked this creation. There wasnt any negativity. Sure, Ink was bright. But he didnt have a soul, and he could easily grow to hate. But Dream? No. Never. It was always sunshine and rainbows.   
"Oh? So she finally shows up. Im Mr. Dream, welcome to Astrology class!" He bounded up to me with a smile.  
"Its so nice to meet you! The staff speaks so well of you I was kinda dissapointed you werent here yesterday!" I hummed lightly.  
"Yea. 's cuz i ditched." I said plainly. He hesitated, but kept his smile.  
"Well, thats ok! Please take a seat! " He moved back to his desk, as I moved towards one by the window. I looked down across the school yard, pausing at the tree line. There was a figure, two of them. They were pretty well hidden but if I had to guess... it was Nightmare and Error.   
"That double crossing bastard..." I muttered glaring down through the window.   
"Hey Mr.Dream?" She stood up from my desk and gathered my things.  
"Y-yea?"   
"... please dont take this the wrong way. I have somethin' to do. And I probably wont be back in time for class." I said simply, running out of the class. Down all the winding halls until I got to the cafeteria. It was empty, hold up for Sans who was mindlessly scrolling through his phone.  
"...Took ya long enough, kiddo." His deep voice broke the silence.  
"Yea. Guess I had cold feet. " I walked into the room, glancing around carefully.  
"So...guess that makes you the Creator huh?" He sighed.   
"Welp. I should get Ink here, then. "  
"Errors already backstabbing Ink. Saw him with Nightmare down by the treeline." I pulled out my book, looking through my notes. The portal tore open, and Ink jumped through to our AU.  
"Wow..so your our creator!"

"Nice to finally meet you, Ink. Naturally I wouldn't mess with anything, or get involved... however, I'd hate to see my creations start dying. You know the feeling." I closed my notebook, looking over at him.

“The question is though, why did you come to me? You should know I can’t break the balance, or give you much of an edge. I’m useless in battle.” I spoke simply, getting right down the point. Leaving no time for pleasantries, Ink returned the favour.

“You create ideas, I bring them to life. Usually, the multiverse takes weeks to get even the faintest of sketches my way. Months to recover them, and another week on top to collect them together. With you here, I can create as soon as you put them down.” Ink fiddled with his scarf- my best bet was he was looking to remember something he had jot down earlier.

“Oh! And Lunch* over here told me you may have been here, so I thought I’d stop in and see if I could find you!” He spoke cheerfully, bouncing on his spot. “Hm. I should get the Star Sans’ here to meet you!” He snapped his fingers, with a nod. Taking his paintbrush out, he painted another portal to wherever he had intended to go. Perhaps he was headed to Swap!tale, first. 

That was ok. 

Yea, not really. Ink and Nightmare would be here soon. 

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anybody know what the NaJ AU Original Sans is actually called? For now, it’s just gunna be Lunch. Comment below if ya interested in throwing an idea or two. Literally anythin’s better then Lunch.  
> -Viable


	5. Chapter 5

A darker time,

A darker thought.

Another approaches,

And your plans are caught.

Dear reader, I say hello.

A few chapters have passed.

You really should have stopped when I told you to. 

DARKER.

...

YOUR POV

It took a moment of awkward stares, as me and Lunch awaited either arrival. 

Tick tick, tock. The broken clock.

Tick tick, tock.

I grew wary with every moment. 

Chaos ensued. 

Panic. 

Many screams rose out, and Lunch nodded towards me, offering his hand. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear his words. The world twisted and tumbled, much like the chaos around me. Each scream rattled, terrified me and struck my soul. 

I felt myself get tugged along like the tide against the moons. Nightmare had instilled each terrifying shriek. The weak souls of this AU were crumbling. 

The doors to the cafeteria were pushed open, with the luxury of a thousand resets. Two very familiar skeletons stepped in. The real ones, if you were wondering. Dust and Horror stood side by side, the eye lights in their sockets burning with magic as their eyes swept the vast, empty space, before finally landing on the two of us.

"RUN!" Lunch yelled, shoving me behind him. I took one more glance at the two before running away to the other set of doors. 

"Do ya really think we're that stupid, dollface?" I came face to face with a favorite of mine. Red. Next one him, was swapfell. The two most misleading characters, with a more interesting set of backgrounds. Their actions after creation however...was of their own. Each had a maniacal, confident grin. Each marked with a faded blue line down their skull, a crescent moon donned by the edge of their grins. 

I had nothing to say, but took a step backwards. I shook my head no, looking back to Lunch. He was having trouble with Dust and Horror. I remember Lunch had been of the weaker varient, similar to the rest of his universe. 

"Y' should just give up. Ink is nowhere to be found, an' the king'll be here soon. " Red spoke lazily, dull like a butter knife.

"You've lost yourself, Red... it's so sad to see you like this." I spoke quietly. 

"Shut yer trap." His tone cold, cold like his glare.

"RED IS RIGHT! GIVE UP HUMAN, AND I MAY GO EASY ON YOU!" BlackBerry yelled, crossing his arms. I stayed quiet, glaring at the two. I winced, hearing Lunch be thrown to the side. My SOUL reacted heavily, placing a frown on my lips.

"Geez. You don't leave me much of a choice." I spoke softly, my gaze downcast. They were smart, that was true. But what good would it be with me as a prisoner anyway? Scenarios lept at my skull, pounding away at my resolve. Nightmare was smart, he had much of this planned. I’m willing to bet Error knew it was me that day but kept quiet, only to spill the information to Nightmare. 

“Your fuckin right, good job.” Red looked rather annoyed, looking towards the windows that over looked a peaceful garden. The image was dashed away as a rugged, glitching portal tore through the space in front of me. Stepping out came Error and for a moment, I thought maybe Ink was following through. But my heart fell at the sight of his Ink, his curulean stare as he calmly stepped through.

“hello, creator. good to see we don’t have to fight for compliance. But first...” He held out his hand, expectantly. Red shoved me towards him, and I grunted glaring at him.

“Fuck off, would ya!” I scowled, straightening myself before flinching. Since when was I so...short tempered? Red chuckled, seemingly amused. 

“I don’t like waiting. You should know this.” Nightmare replied, his one cerulean eye rolling as his phalanges moved impatiently. I grumbled, glaring at him.

“Fuck you too, Nightmare. You and I both know I don’t have any other godamn choice.” Maybe it was his negativity that was rubbing off me, maybe I was just frustrated. Since when was this MY problem? Far as I could tell, I wasn’t supposed to be IN this mess. NaJ wasn’t supposed to be in this universe. 

Dammit. I grabbed Nightmares hand, before all my of body froze up. 

“Hehe... don’t fight it.” His grip tightened, his grin widened. But his words didn’t help. My body convulsed, not with pain, but it was fighting against Nightmares grasp. My ears rang and my eyes widened with fear.

The feeling was almost inexplainable. Every hidden feeling crept up against my conscious. Blood. I wanted blood. I growled, pulling at my hand. He didn’t let go.

“LeT ME GO!” I yelled, my mind filling with each different negative emotion, swirling and conflicted. I wanted to hurt. I wanted to be hurt. 

“Fuck off! Stop it!” He merely chuckled amused. 

“Stop fighting it. Stop rejecting it, and I’ll let go.” I screamed at him, clawing at my own skin to try and remove myself, before I stopped. Maybe he was right... I did need to stop. Stop rejecting myself. It’s who I am. I mean, who plays the good side when their no consequences? 

“...I think your right... “ I laughed, a small grin slipping on to my face. Nightmare chuckled, his strong grip still holding my hand. A portal was painted open beside us, facing the scene directly.

“Then let’s go.” I hummed, feeling a surge of my own confidence. A familiar blue line began climbing down the side of my face, and I looked over towards the calm portal. Ink stepped out, with Dream and Blueberry. 

“Creator...?” Ink spoke, clearly not able to decipher what had happened. I laughed, the crescent moon shape forming on my cheek. I slipped my hand out of Nightmares and stared down at Ink.

“Your too late. Honestly...with your condition I’m surprised you havnt joined him yourself... it’s the greatest feeling. “ I giggled, holding a hand over my mouth. 

“This...this cant be true.” Ink whispered, rainbow tears pricking at the corner of his eye sockets. 

“You...your choosing Nightmare..?” Dream said quietly. “But what about saving people..? What about that good feeling inside when you see the moon smile..?”

“I’m fine without it! Yknow, I wouldn’t even mind if you gave up on me already. Nightmares shown me I need to stop rejecting myself... I’ve never been stable. No creator ever is! All of us were insane, unstable. “ Laughter bubbled at my throat, as I crowned myself victory. Ink lost this battle. Now it’s time for us to win the war. 

“Bye Inky~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything seems off! I havnt been too confident with my writing as of lately...


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through the wrong portal, and meet your newest creation. 
> 
> Nightmare decided not to follow you...just yet.

I jumped through Nightmares portal, slipping on the ice that presented itself under my feet.   
"WoOAH!" I slid, falling forewords. I could hear the portal behind me close, the faint crackle dissapearing in the wind.   
"Ow." I muttered, slowly getting up in order to keep myself balanced. "Ngh. Figures that little shit abandoned me here. Where the fuck am I...?" The answer was pretty quick, I must be near Snowdin no doubt. But which AU am I in..?" My eyes wandered the several trees that surrounded me. 

It was beautiful. White lilies and flowers, they littered the tree branches as if a celebration was taking place. The trees were a lovely shade of chocolate brown, and the snow shimmered like glass. Underneath me I was... On a river? No. It was a lake. Across me there was a bench, crusted with ice and covered with a good layer of snow. Carefully, I scuffled to the bench on the nice, solid ground. A small, black rose was blooming through the cracks of the old wood. It stood out like the little cherry blossom it was. My fingertips gently fell over the flower, and the cold withered through my cloths and made itself very present. I shivered visably, and the ghost of a man flickered in and out of view.   
"Take the flower, d d d d dumbass." Their voice flicked with each time my grasp let go of the rose.   
"Tch. Its just a rose, but whatever." I scowled, taking the rose out of its hiding spot. The thorns dug itself into my skin, but I payed no mind.

Infront of me, a mans ghost stood. Black rux with red accents, a similar rose tucked into his jacket pocket. His hair, short, covered most of his face.  
It was Chara.   
"What..what AU is this?" Charas triumphant look fell to one of confusion, then to annoyance.

"Oh. Your just some anomalie. Whatever, the name's Chara. Your in Flowertale. Not to be confused with Flowerfell, though." He muttered.

"Wait! That cant be right. Ive only finished Sans and Papyrus' designs..." I hummed. Chara tsked.   
"I dont know what the hell your spouting, but if you cant accept that this is where you are then thats pathetic. Cmon, we need to get the real knife from the bushes." Chara led the way out of the forest clearing, back to the path. Like a lost puppy, I followed. I didnt plan to use the knife- no, my episode was over.   
I would have to apolagize to Ink, and see if I could get this stupid mark off my forehead.   
Soon enough, we were at ruins gate. It was covered in Ivy, but hadnt been opened recently. Good. Frisk hadnt fallen yet, then. I picked up the knife, and crouched infront of the camera. Gently, I picked it up before smashing it on the path.   
"Sorry Alphys. But its not nice to watch somebody behind their back." I muttered, before turning away from the remains and made my way down the path. Past the large branch, which snapped not moments later. Chara had long gone, as the rose was tucked gently in my own jacket pocket, a similar fashion to Chara's.   
My steady jog slowed down to a stop, stopping infront of the old, way too far apart bridge. The crunch of snow could be heard, Sans' footsteps, I could guess. 

"D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l...?  Turn around and shake my hand..." His classic line rung through the heavy silence, but his voice was not as low and Original's. It was softer, lacking the lazy tone Original always had.  I turned around, slowly, facing the skeleton monster. Carefully, as I couldnt remember which prank this skeleton had, I shook his hand. Huh. Nothing. Guess he wasnt much of a Comedian, like the others.   
"The names Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Say, do I know you?" The Skeleton came into view, wearing his bright blue, fluffy jacket. Instead of a plain white tee, he wore a flattering green turtleneck paired with the regular basketball shorts. 

"The names Y/N. Im afriad you have not met me. Ive met you, but thats another story for another day." I let go of the handshake, returning my hand to my pockets and moving through the open gate. Sans followed behind.  
"Ya know, im supposed to be on watch for humans right now." He chuckled. "But thats not really my style. But now bro- hes a human huntin' fanatic. You should see his puzzles- oh I think that's him up ahead. You might want to hide behind that convientiently placed old lamp." He spoke casually, walking up infront of the lamp to greet his brother. I nodded, moving to the lamp.

But I was much too tall, as the lamp went to my knees at its tallest. It was the opposite of convienient. 

"SANS! YOU LAZY IDIOT! YOU DIDNT EVEN SPRUCE UP YOUR STATION LIKE I ASKED YOU? HOW ELSE WILL WE LURE HUMANS IN!" My gaze moved to the newest character, Papyrus. I still hadnt found them nicknames yet, but here he was. He had his pale battle armour on, such like his original counter part, however instead of spandex on his pelvis, low riding pink pants hung loosely off of his skeleton, an Arum Flower slipped through the belt loops and his scarf had been replaced with a dark blue cape. 

 

"WAIT- SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?" I cringed, waving past the lamp. Whatever trance Willow had been placed under, had promptly dissapeared at the new dialogue.

"uh...yea paps. it is. say human, what's your name?" Willow's pupils dissapeared in the blink of an eye, as it was quickly made known that I wasnt the human of this timeline. Chara hummed, his voice high pitched and disturbing.  
"Oh what shall you do, Y/N¿" he cackled, holding his gut as his ghostly form hovered beside me.

"Ahah... Sans...you wouldnt do something you would regret..right?" I spoke nervously, backing away from the two brothers. While they were softer compared to other aus, and even compared to original..they still packed a punch. 

"oh... i think i would." 

"Haha... im gunna run now. Catchyoulaterwillowbye!" I jumped up, running away from the two skeletons.  
"SANS! AFTER HER!"  Chara was now laughing hysterically.  
"Fucking godamnit, if only Nightmare didnt shitting put me in the godamn au!" I muttered, dodging bone attacks and jumping away from Willow. Arum, this universes Papyrus, was also hot on my tail beside his brother.   
"NIGHTMARE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME HERE!"  I flipped off the ceiling of the underground, before tripping into my face. Willow and Arum stood infront of me, clearly confused.

"...Its not like you can kill me." I muttered.  
"You dont even know what a SOUL is. You just know basic things..flowers... easy to crush." I slowly got up, stretching.   
"See this flower? This is what your universe calls SOULS. It is not mine." I gently pulled out the red rose.  
"Sans...you should know who's this is. Can you spot my SOUL, Sans? I can find yours..." Sans' magic flared up, and a bone shot through the red flower. 

But nothing happened.

"BROTHER, WHERE IS THE HUMANS SOUL? " Arum asked, his loud voice echoing through the trees. 

"i dunno bro... i cant see it anywhere." Willow looked confused, grabbing me by my shirt with a menacing look.

It wasnt very affective.  
"I told you. My soul isnt like yours. Hell, im not even sure if it's like originals. Havn't seen it just yet." I shrugged, looking down at Willow blankly.

"I dont care about your soul kid. Papyrus. Can you grab me my spare paint?" His brother, confused, nodded and marched away. 

"Hey hey hey... no need to get Ink.." I nervously chuckled.

"Just looking at you makes me sick. How can you even side with him..? " Willow's face morphed to one that mocked pity, but more resembled disgust. 

"Oh. Right. Well; yknow how Ink calls himself the creator?" 

"BROTHER IVE GOT YOUR PAINT!" Arum rushed in, two cans of paint hanging off his joints. 

"..." Willow broke his gaze from mine, looking over at him brother. "...Place it down gently. What're you talkin about kid..?"

"Wellll..." I dragged my scentence, a growing smirk on my lips. "That isnt true. He isnt a creator, he's merely a painter. You dont know anything about him... I doubt you even know what the X event is... hm. I dont think the X event had even started, anyway. Oh well. Your not getting much out of me. " I looked over at the paint, my grin growing.

"Unless of course...your willing to make a deal with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Oh...im very sorry for how long it took to get out this update. I figured I made the tides turn too quickly-- So fer now, enjoy this totally-not-a-filler chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working this website out, so please forgive me!!!


End file.
